It Could Have Gone That Way
by TeamPotterForLife
Summary: This story is based on the original telling by J.K Rowling. It creates an alternative tale in which Harry falls in love with Hermione. The FanFic portrays a path which the story of Harry Potter could have taken. It could have gone this way... There is a brief exploration of the Soul-Bond theme. Note: The Story has been reworked. Rated 'M' for Mature content.
1. Chapter 1

**The Harry Potter Universe and its Characters do not belong to me, everything is owned by the one and only, magnificent J.K Rowling.**

 _A/N: Hey there. So some people may have realised that this story was taken down some time ago. This was my first ever FanFic and I was hesitant to take it down, but after reading over it again, I realised that the story had a lot of plot holes and mistakes mostly due to the rushed writing which I used to present my readers with. I have been working for a couple weeks now, changing and improving this story. It was my first ever work, and I didn't want to leave it in the dark, never to be read again. So after reading some reviews and going back through the chapters, I have made a lot of improvements._

 _Readers who have come from my other work... I would like to let all of you know that this story is very different compared to 'Right and Easy' when it comes to quality. I wrote it when I was still new to FanFiction and writing in general, so I do apologise if any of you find it lacking or boring.  
_

 _For those who have read this story before, it's still the same story, with the same ending and characters… but much better at certain parts when it comes to writing quality and also slightly longer. For new readers who have never read it before, I hope you enjoy : )_

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

"I don't understand..." exclaimed Harry through gritted teeth as he stared at the complicated homework given to him and Hermione by Professor Binns.

"You would understand perfectly if you at least tried to take in anything Professor Binns says to you..." Answered Hermione, holding back a laugh.

"History was never my strong part," Said Harry. "I just don't know how learning about Goblins in the eighteen hundreds will help me become an Auror".

"It won't" responded Hermione, "But it will definitely give you a good grade which I'm sure the head of the Auror department will take into consideration".

It was a rather long afternoon in the Gryffindor common room and with the exams coming up, most of the house could be found studying. Almost the entire sixth year was filling up the common room except for two people.

"But hey, at least you're trying... Ron is nowhere to be seen" Said Hermione.

Harry was very surprised by the casual tone which she was using. It was only a couple months ago when she seemed to become distant and quiet everytime Ron's name came up.

"Yeah, I suppose." Answered Harry. Curving his lips shut.

Ron and Hermione have started to talk again whenever the three of them were together. It seemed just like before Ron was dating Lavender which almost made Harry feel as if he missed a chunk of the story. This was of course not true as he was there every part of the way during the drama between them. Harry knew that Hermione always felt something towards Ron. Harry was sure that one day they would have ended up together but now it just seemed as if they created this wall in between. Ron however, never really tried to work anything out. Aside from that jealousy fit which he had a couple years back at the ball. Harry felt sorry for Hermione, she didn't deserve any of it. He knew she liked Ron in some kind of way, and that was partially the reason why he always looked at her like a friend, despite what his feelings may have told him once or twice. Truth be told, he wanted to ask her out to the ball at one point, but he was sure Ron would have done it.

Harry felt like a bad friend because he realised that Hermione was always there for him. She talked with him about Cho's feelings and gave him tips on how to be a better boyfriend. He, however, never even stopped to think about who Hermione might like or what her interests might be. And now as they sat here in the silent common room, he stared at her scribbling notes in her book, her bushy light brown hair shining in the spring's sunlight. He only just realised how beautiful her face is... her perfectly shaped dark eyebrows, her deep and glistening hazel eyes. It made him feel stupid. How could he have not seen that before?

It also made him think about Ginny. The whole thing seemed to have disintegrated between them. She seemed to be happy with Dean. After that big argument, everything went back to normal between them. No more arguments, and no more glances from Ginny. Even speaking to her wasn't special anymore. The weird feeling in his stomach that he used to have was gone. Was it because of how much he's been spending with Hermione lately?

"... Harry? You there?"

"oh sorry, I was daydreaming." Quickly lied Harry, feeling his cheeks turn slightly red.

"What about?" Asked Hermione with a sense of curiosity in her voice.

"Ummm, you know just Quidditch and stuff..." answered Harry, hoping he didn't sound suspicious.

"I see..." She smiled. "So you want me to check that homework for you?"

"Yes please!" Exclaimed Harry. Bursting with relief that the subject was changed. _Good thing Hermione doesn't know Legilimency,_ he thought. And even now as he looked at her, he could see the hidden sadness behind her gleaming eyes. It was hard to see her like this… he just wanted her to be happy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"I think I did okay, I mean the last question was quite tricky but I'm sure I did fine. Either way, I'm just happy it's over. What did you guys think about question three?" Asked Hermione taking slow steps up the marble staircase.

"Hermione, I told you I hate this!" Responded Ron, looking quite pale. "It's enough we need to do these exams! I don't want to talk about them. I'm happy they're past me now".

"Fine." Snapped Hermione. "What did you think of it, Harry?" She asked.

Harry Knew that Hermione always took the exams very seriously and she loved to feedback and compare with everyone afterwards. As much as he wasn't really in the mood to discuss the exam, he didn't want to disappoint her.

"It was fine, I think. Though I don't know about question three, I hardly answered it…" said Harry. He was sure this wasn't going to satisfy her, so he added: "What did you think of it?"

"Well, the Gargoyle Strike was genuinely tough to remember about. A lot of it was covered during our first year. I don't know how they expected us to keep all that information all these years… Though the giant wars were fairly simple". Answered Hermione.

Harry could hardly process the stuff she mentioned. But he was sure this would satisfy her 'feedback' needs.

"I don't remember anything from the Gargoyle Strike… I'm just happy that's it for the exam. No more stress until next year" Said Harry. Though something seemed weird in his tone. Hermione noticed it straight away. She didn't say anything though.

"Ron… hey, how was the exam?" came Lavender's voice from behind them. She looked slightly out of breath.

"Oh no, not you too!" Croaked Ron under his voice.

Harry noticed him become even paler. He clearly wasn't satisfied with his exam. But this was not a surprise to Harry and Hermione as he spent most of his free time with Lavender these days. It seemed as if she and Quidditch were the only things he attended to. The only time he and Harry spoke was during lessons and in the dormitory. As the four made their way up to the common room Harry couldn't help but glance at Hermione whenever Lavender was around. He knew that as much as she was tolerant of them being together. Her past feelings for Ron did not make it any easier. As soon as they stepped through the portrait, Lavender pulled Ron to the side of the room. She clearly wanted to be alone with him. For all that it was worth, Ron did look happy. He really did.

"Well, looks like she wants to discuss the exam in private." Added Harry with a grin on his face.

Hermione laughed. It was one of the rare occasions when Harry got to see her smile. It made him smile too.

"Yeah, guess you're right." Said Hermione, her smile fading slowly.

"Wanna go sit over there?" Harry pointed at a small corner where people usually studied. Now that the exams are over, the corner will most likely remain empty until next year, thought Harry.

As soon as they sat down Harry realised that this was very near the spot where Lavender threw herself at Ron after their Quidditch victory before Christmas. He felt terrible. How could have he forgotten?

"Harry… I'm okay. I told you, I'm over it." Said Hermione. Harry could see the growing sadness in her eyes. He wanted to reach over the table and hug her. Although he knew that it would bring a lot of attention to them. He decided to quit on the idea. "I can see you looking at me every time we're with them. Trust me, if it bothered me, I would've told you." She didn't look fully confident.

"Right", answered Harry.

"Harry, I wanted to ask about what you said at the staircase… The way you talked about next year… You seemed full of doubt…" Said Hermione. Harry could see the concern on her face.

"I don't know I just feel like with the way everything is going. How sure can we be that Voldemort will just stay under cover? I mean eventually, he will want to gain back the power he lost." Harry felt scared saying this. He didn't want to sound as if he's lost hope that Voldemort can be defeated. Especially now that Dumbledore has laid so much responsibility on him with Slughorn. He appreciated that Hermione didn't flinch at the sound of Voldemort's name; there were very few people who could do that. One of them being the most powerful wizard alive.

"Harry, don't worry. As long as Dumbledore is here, as long as he's alive he will not allow for Voldemort to even come close to this school" Assured Hermione.

"It's just that, I have this weird feeling as if something big is coming… I don't know how to explain it but I just feel so…"

She grabbed his hand. "We'll be fine Harry!" she said, "I know we will!" Harry decided to not push further on the subject.

* * *

They spent the rest of the evening talking about the order and how Harry should try to approach Slughorn. Once he stepped into the dormitory it was well over midnight.

"Bloody hell, where were you mate?" Asked Ron. He looked surprised, but Harry could sense that he knew the answer.

"I was downstairs talking to Hermione." Answered Harry trying to sound as casual as possible.

Ron raised an eyebrow. "You two have been spending a lot of time together recently."

Harry turned towards him "Well, yeah… since you've been spending all your time with Lavender."

Ron laughed, "Alright, fair point… but still… you have been."

Harry thought about it for a second. Ron was right, he has been. "Well, Hermione is my best friend. She has been ever since I came to Hogwarts. Same goes for you. Naturally, I would have been spending the same amount of time with you."

Ron nodded at his words, "That's also a fair point. But I did see the way you've been looking at her recently. Honestly, Harry. For all that it's worth… if you like her… you should ask her out."

"Oh-kay… since when did you become so observant?" Harry asked.

Ron grinned "Being in a relationship will do that to you. Going back to what I said… you really should ask her out if you like her."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "How are you so sure that she'd like me back?"

Ron smiled at his question, "Lavender told me earlier today… you know when she pulled me to the side? We spoke a bit… she asked if Hermione is dating you yet."

Harry's heart stopped for a split second, then it started to beat at double the speed, "what?"

"She told me how Hermione has been looking at you whenever we're together," Ron explained.

Harry's head was starting to spin, going crazy from thoughts. His brain was having a battle with itself. "I'm gonna go bed… I need to think all this through."

Ron shook his shoulders, "I just figured you should know… she definitely likes you too, Harry."

Harry rested his head on his pillow and closed his eyes. Images of Hermione's face were swimming in front of him… her smile… her eyes… her hair. Why did these topics have to be so tough?

"Just sleep on it, mate. G'night" Ron added, before resting down in his own bed.

"G'night" Harry answered, preparing for the battle of thoughts to commence.

* * *

 _N/A: God, I was such a rookie at this back then. I'll try to have the entire story out before the end of the month._


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Before we proceed with this chapter. I have read through it before I started making corrections… So I would once again just like to remind all readers that you really shouldn't get your hopes up with this story. Some people may enjoy it, but like mentioned before, some may find it boring and lacking when it comes to the delivery and overall plot. So please, don't expect miracles as I'm just doing simple corrections. If I was to sit down and try to reconstruct this story to a personal good standard, I would be sitting on it much longer than I desire to._

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Harry was in the great hall finishing his breakfast. He and Ron were thinking about visiting Hagrid and saying hello to Buckbeak who they haven't been able to see much this year although they were so close. This was when Harry realised that Hermione had not yet arrived at the breakfast table. Something was wrong. Hermione always turned up first for breakfast. Especially on Saturdays when Harry and Ron would wake up much later since there were no lessons.

"Hey, Ginny? You seen Hermione?" Harry asked Ginny who was nearby.

"Yeah she said that she wasn't hungry," Ginny responded although something about her answer didn't sound very truthful, she didn't make any eye contact with Harry at all. Once again… he took in Ginny's features, trying to find that old link which he used to bare. But there was nothing… now there was only one person in his mind… and she wasn't here.

Did something happen? Could she have heard Harry's conversation with Ron last night? Harry was sure that Ron would never have told anyone about their private talk. Not to mention that he was with Ron all morning. Could it have been someone from the Dormitory? Harry thought hard but couldn't think of anyone that would have been at all keen on revealing their conversation. Besides, everyone was sleeping; it was well over midnight.

"Are you alright mate?" asked Ron. "You look pale as a ghost…" he added

"I'm fine" He lied. "I have to go."

"What where?" Ron asked

"I forgot to…" He stood up, "Hey, remember the talk we had last night?"

Ron nodded, confused.

"Do you think someone may have been listening to us?"

Ron raised his eyebrows, but shook his head after a moment, "No, why?"

"Never mind it doesn't matter." Harry gave up and started to head out the hall towards the common room.

"What the hell is going on?"

Harry pretended he didn't hear Ron's question, he had to see Hermione, if anyone told her something, he wanted to clear it up straight away. He didn't want to lose her company. He wouldn't be able to stand hanging out with Ron and Lavender all day; Being with Hermione made him feel much better whenever he felt down about anything. He hated the idea of things becoming awkward. He was ready to lie about his feelings if it meant that he wouldn't lose her.

Harry was now running up the staircase taking three steps at a time. He just arrived at the portrait of the Fat Lady when it opened from inside.

"Hi, Harry! Where are you rushing to?" asked a very familiar voice.

Harry's heart first did a somersault and then froze.

"I was just… looking for you?" He answered.

"Why were you in a such a hurry? Did something happen?" Hermione asked. Her face looked puzzled, but Harry also noticed that the outlines of her eyes were red. Something has definitely happened.

"No, everything is fine I was just... are you okay?" Harry couldn't help it, he wanted to know why she's been crying.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Hermione asked. She was trying to sound as casual and curious as possible but Harry knew his best friend. She was definitely lying.

"Hermione, you can't fool me... you can tell me if something is wrong can't you?" Harry didn't want to sound as if he was pressuring her but he needed to know whether she found out anything about his conversation with Ron last night.

"Fine, I'll tell you but, can we go somewhere more private?" She asked. Harry knew that the common room was nowhere near private. Especially on a Saturday when so many people had spare time.

"How about the old classroom on the fourth floor?" This was where hardly anyone came. The old class was abandoned ever since Harry could remember. No one really knew why it stopped being used.

As they entered, Hermione seemed very tense. She was clearly thinking hard about what she was going to say next until she finally spoke...

"You remember Romilda Vane?" Hermione asked.

Harry did not at all expect her name to come up.

"The one that tried to sneak you a love potion during Christmas..." She added

"Uh… yeah" answered Harry. The feeling of relief took over his shoulders as they started to relax and lose tension. He felt all his stress and anxiety leave him. _Hermione doesn't know. Good_ , he thought.

"Well, today she came up to me and asked whether I'd be able to help her out and pour some of her love potion into your drink during dinner today. Of course, I didn't agree with her plan and said that if she doesn't stop, as a prefect I will have to report her to the head of house. She didn't like that... she started to..."

Hermione's voice broke off. Her eyes were blank. Harry couldn't help but wonder what someone like Romilda could have said to break someone as strong as Hermione. She quickly collected herself "it doesn't matter-

Her voice was once again cut off. This time, however, it was because Harry pulled her into a tight hug. For a moment she seemed to be surprised, then she hugged him back and Harry could tell she was smiling into his shoulder.

"I really don't deserve someone like you, Hermione." Harry wasn't sure how, but the words he said seemed to have just escaped him without consent. Although, all of them seemed genuine. As if he's been hiding them for a long time and has finally found the courage to say them out loud to the person that meant the most to him.

"I... I don't know what to say..." whispered Hermione. Not relaxing her grip, clinging onto him as if to never let go. Harry liked that idea.

"You don't have to say anything" Harry assured her. After a long moment, they pulled away and Harry looked deep into her Hazel eyes, it was the longest he ever looked at Hermione without saying a single word.

"Hermione, I… wanted to ask you something… would you… like to come Hogsmeade with me?" He wasn't sure where he found the confidence and bravery to ask, but he was glad that he did. He was happy to finally speak with Hermione honestly like he never did before.

"I'd love to." She answered, revealing an honest and happy smile. It was a smile that he never saw Hermione give before. Her eyes were no longer red; they were sparkling and her face was glowing with happiness… and anticipation?

* * *

"You're an idiot, mate!" bellowed Ron. "You should have kissed her not hugged her!"

"It was in the heat of the moment, alright? Yes, I am an idiot." Harry croaked through gritted teeth.

"Well… it's not that bad, I mean… at least you made the first step. It was quite a weak and rather... downright pathetic step to show someone you love them but at least you're going Hogsmeade together right?"

Harry never knew how to ask a girl out… or even worse… describing his feelings to one. Either way, he was glad that he had enough courage to ask her out. Maybe the rest will come naturally with time. He looked at his wristwatch "Oh crap, I need to get ready!"

* * *

Harry was on his way to the entrance hall when he heard a familiar voice shouting.

"You told him didn't you?" Shouted Romilda.

Harry peeked around the corner and saw Hermione surrounded.

"Of course you did! You're just jealous because he doesn't love you! So you don't allow anyone else to get close to him. But then again it's not only Harry. No one loves you! You're pathetic Granger!"

Harry felt immense rage fill his entire body. How did this girl get into Gryffindor, anyway?

"Well, actually..." He cut Romilda off, turning the corner in view of Hermione, and Romilda's friends. He quickly stepped up to both of them and then took hold of Hermione's hand. She gripped his palm firmly. "What if I told you that you're wrong?"

Romilda's face was full of terror and shock. She looked like she wanted to disappear on the spot. "What do you mean? You like her?"

Harry smiled "No," he turned to Hermione and looked deep into her eyes, "…I love her." The rest happened all by itself. Harry didn't remember having control over his body. His hands were working by themselves. Before anyone could react to what he just said, Hermione was in his arms, and his lips were on hers.

Harry felt a tear from Hermione's cheek touch his and this only made him deepen the kiss. He held even tighter to her waist. Romilda was so shocked she didn't even move she just stood there with her whole group of friends standing behind, mimicking her pose. Harry didn't care. The crowd of people around him didn't bother him at all. At that moment, the only person that existed in his reality was Hermione. Her hair was giving off a wonderful smell, which he found very familiar but couldn't quite recognise. Maybe it was because of so many other attractions he was focused on. The soft and pleasant touch he felt on his fingers as he brushed the tear from her cheek. The sweetness of her lips. Harry wanted this moment to go on forever. Nothing mattered anymore. He could live in this moment until the end of his existence.

Finally, he pulled back. Romilda and her friends were gone. There were still some crowds of people heading to Hogsmeade looking at them as they went by. Some Harry recognised. He even saw Ron who was kind and smart enough to not make any eye contact as he moved past quickly. Harry never appreciated Ron more in his whole life.

He no longer wanted to go Hogsmeade. He knew there were too many people there. He just wanted to be alone with Hermione. Now that she finally knew how he feels. They were alone now. They were both smiling at each other. Both lost for words.

"You want to... go to the common room?" He asked

"Yes," she answered, not taking her eyes off him. "Harry… what you just did there… did you really mean that?"

Harry smiled at her "More than anything else."

* * *

"So all this time?" Harry asked. "You're trying to tell me that all this time? Ever since our third year you... loved me?"

"It's true" answered Hermione. "I guess I just never really thought you would love me back."

Harry never even remotely considered the possibility that Hermione might love him.

"I never really thought about it much until a couple months ago... I was always sure that you liked Ron. I never really considered it." He said.

They were alone in the common room sitting by the fire. Hermione was cuddled up next to him laying her head against his neck. Her hair was tickling his face. But it was a very pleasant feeling. Something that Ron always complained about when he discussed cuddling Lavender.

"I loved you first. But then in the fourth year, I saw that you were interested in Cho Chang so I gave up. I just had to live with it. At least I knew you were happy." She explained

"Cho didn't make me feel happy, she made me feel nervous. I couldn't ever really find anything to talk with her about other than Quidditch." Confessed Harry.

"What about me? Do I make you feel happy?" she asked. Harry could sense the sarcasm in her voice. He knew she was joking and yet he wanted to give her an honest answer.

"You don't just make me feel happy," she looked at him "You make me feel complete" he finished.

Harry saw a tear form in the corner of her eye and for once he knew, that it was a tear of happiness. These were the ones he didn't mind seeing.

Slowly, they closed in on each other, their lips linking together into a deep and passionate kiss. Harry felt like he was in a wrong place… like his time was limited. He felt so much comfort. There was so much good around him. He was in the place that he loved, with the person he loved, having the time of his life.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: I forgot to add that this story has a fair amount of time-jumps here and there. Of course, all the important parts of the story, particularly those which include Harry and Hermione will be covered. The rest, however, will be skipped. So if you're not into that sort of thing, best quit now._

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

As he stepped through the portrait he saw her there. She was smiling and laughing as she spoke to Ginny. Harry wondered what they were speaking about. He was so happy to see her like this. It's exactly how he wanted her; smiling and laughing all the time. But then her eyes rested on his and her laughter stopped. However, her smile pressed and turned to that of an affectionate one. As if she was looking at the one she loved. This pleased Harry so much that he even thought of not going to the Astronomy tower at all. Maybe he'll just stay here, with her. Forever.

Harry approached Hermione and Ginny and simply asked: "Hey girls. Hermione, could I speak to you in private for a second?" He asked.

"Of course!" Hermione responded glancing at Ginny to see if that was ok.

They walked away from the table and sat down nearby. Before Harry started the conversation, he wanted to greet her the way he liked it most. He reached over and kissed her lightly, he was happy to find that Hermione returned the kiss.

"So what is it you wanted to talk about?" she asked. Her smile returning back to her face.

"It's Dumbledore, he asked me whether I'd go on a mission with him. He thinks he found a Horcrux" Harry whispered as he slowly glanced at Ginny. He was glad to see that she was speaking to Neville.

Hermione looked shaken, he could see from her features that she did not like the idea of him going. "I suppose you have no choice… he might need you. Do you know where you're going?"

Harry was scared she might as that question. He shook his head.

"Oh no… Harry… what if something happens? Are you sure this is a good idea?" Hermione asked.

Harry took hold of her hands, "Hermione… I have to go. You heard the prophecy… I am the one who has to do this. If not me, who else?"

She nodded slowly, accepting the unwanted truth, "I know… just… please be careful, Harry."

Harry nodded and gave her a hopeful smile, "I would never try to disappoint you, Miss Granger."

She smiled, despite the fits of worry and anxiety which would overtake her once he would leave "Could I at least walk with you to Dumbledore?"

Harry hoped she would ask for this. He wanted to give her a proper goodbye, he wouldn't be able to do it in front of everyone in the common room.

He nodded, "While I'm gone, I want you, Ron and Ginny to all take the remains of Felix. I don't trust Snape and if anything happens, I want you to be lucky!" he added. She nodded and promised to do so.

And so they both walked up to the top floor, through two small staircases which lead them to the Astronomy Tower, Harry could feel Hermione's grip on his hand turn tighter every step they took. He didn't want to leave her. He wanted to sit with her in the common room and cuddle up by the fire like they always do at this time of the day.

They were about to reach the top of the staircase when Harry pulled Hermione back.

He decided to make this moment as slow as possible. He ran his hands from her hips all the way to her hair where he rested them. He started to massage her neck with his lips. It was the most intimate moment he ever had with her so far. He could feel his whole body pulsating with adrenaline. Their lips finally met and all was still. The world stopped once again and all that ever existed was them on that staircase. Harry's senses once again focused and he could smell that wonderful scent coming from Hermione's hair. He promised to make it his next mission to find out what it was in her hair that smelled so good. He could feel the world slowly coming back and so he pressed on and deepened the kiss even more. He could hear Hermione gasp at the affection taking place between them and she gripped him even tighter.

Harry finally started to let go and he pressed his lips one more time against hers. He missed her even before he even left her company. He let go of her waist and as lightly and softly as he could, he brushed his hand against her cheek, as if she were a beautiful flower which had to be cared for. Hermione then grabbed hold of him once again and gave him a tight hug as she demanded: "Promise me you'll come back as fast as you can."

"I promise" He answered.

* * *

"Ahh, Good Evening Harry," Said Dumbledore calmy like he always did

"Good Evening, Professor" Harry responded, he was trying hard to separate his mind away from Hermione.

"Is something troubling you, Harry?" Dumbledore asked

"No sir it's nothing." Harry saw the piercing stare which Dumbledore treated him with so often. "It's just...

"Is this about Miss Granger?" Dumbledore pressed

"Yes," Harry responded. He didn't want to lie. He trusted Dumbledore and felt like he, just like Hermione, was worthy to know about his feelings.

"It seems that I was correct in my earlier assumptions… you indeed _have_ been spending quite a lot of time together..." Dumbledore added with a grin. "If I can be of such opinion, I believe your choice in women is just as fine as your father's." His grin turning into a full smile.

Harry was surprised as Dumbledore said this. They never really spoke about personal matters whenever he was invited to the Headmasters office.

"I apologise, Harry. That was quite informal. I however for one believe that every young boy should have some guardian to have these conversations with. You never had the chance to discuss any of these matters with your family and it saddens me greatly." he confessed.

Harry responded with an understanding nod.

"I assume you are worried about her well being during our mission?" he asked, but before Harry could answer "Be of peace, dear boy. During my absence at the school, the security has been doubled and some of the order themselves have come to defend the school. The castle will also remain under the protection of my enchantments even without my presence. The staff here are no less than qualified to use powerful magic to take care of their students." Dumbledore assured.

"But sir, -

"I am still aware of your doubtfulness of Professor Snape, Harry. Once again I would like to assure you that I trust Severus with my life." Dumbledore pressed. Upon the sight of seeing Harry more relaxed, he continued "Now that you know of the protection measures I have set there will be a couple of rules which I need you to follow during our mission..."

* * *

Their mission was a success… but not what came next. The Horcrux which took so much effort and pain to acquire turned out to be a fake. It was an ordinary locket which held a message aimed at Voldemort himself. The only clues Harry was left with were three letters… R.A.B.

It was never more real than it was now. Everyone was here to mourn the reality.

Dumbledore was dead… murdered by Severus Snape himself. The man whom he trusted. Harry took one last glance at the white tomb and left with Hermione and Ron to their favourite spot under the tree near the school's lake.

"I need to speak to both of you," he said, as they sat down under the shadow of the tree.

"What is it, mate?" Asked Ron. Hermione looked worried. They've had close to no time for each other ever since the night of Dumbledore's death. Everyone was pretty shaken and Harry was called many times to discuss what happened at the Astronomy Tower with Professor McGonnagal who was now the new headmistress of the school. She was desperate to find out what it was that Harry and Dumbledore were doing, yet Harry kept his promise and only told Hermione and Ron just as his dead headmaster instructed.

"I won't be attending Hogwarts next year." He confessed. This did not come to them as a surprise. "I have to find the remaining Horcruxes and destroy them. It's the only way if Voldemort is to be stopped once and for all."

"Where will you go?" asked Ron

"I'm coming back to the Dursley's once more. Dumbledore wanted me to. But it will be a short visit. As soon as I am ready, I will leave to look for the Horcruxes. I want to visit Godric's Hollow. It was where everything started for me and I want to visit the grave of my parents. I think I'd like that. Then I'm gonna start looking for the remaining parts of Voldemort, and I'll destroy them." Harry finished.

"We'll be there with you" answered Hermione

Harry's heart sank.

"What? No… Hermione you can't!" Harry was serious about this. He was about to go on one of the most dangerous tasks of his life and there was no way he would allow for the people who meant so much to him risk their lives.

"Harry we've already gone through this!" Said Hermione. "You told us there was time for us to turn back if we wanted to. We've had time haven't we?"

"We're going with you mate!" Agreed Ron. "But before we go, you have to come round to the Burrow."

"Why's that?"

"Bill and Fleur's wedding."

"Right." Harry wasn't sure whether there was time for celebrations but he had great respect for Bill and Fleur and didn't want to miss it. Besides, Dumbledore always said that the most powerful magic they have which Voldemort does not is love. As Harry thought of this he looked at Hermione. If she was coming with him, they would not be able to be together. Harry couldn't allow for anyone to know of their relationship. If Voldemort ever found out he would make it his prime objective to get to her to punish Harry and get him to surrender. He couldn't risk it and he knew that one of the most horrible conversations of his life was about to take place.

"Ahh, I see Lavender. I best tell her about all this. Don't worry Harry, I won't mention anything about the… you know." Ron assured as he stood up and walked over to Lavender.

This left Harry and Hermione all alone. he had to show courage. Even more than when he kissed her for the first time in front of so many people at the Entrance Hall. It was important that she knew what had to happen.

"Hermione... I don't know how to say this but-

"We can't be together" She finished. Her face was blank… the exact same as it was after the incident with Romilda. But this time, Harry was the one hurting her.

Why did it have to be him? All he ever wanted in the world was just to be with her. To enjoy himself with her as much as possible. To never leave her side. Did he deserve this punishment? Why of all the people, did he deserve this kind of reality? A reality where the person he loves so much has to suffer because of who he is.

"I knew from the start. The moment I found out about Dumbledore, I knew." She was trying to stay strong, but the sadness, much like with Harry, was taking over.

Harry felt pain in his chest. As if his heart was dying. How could he do this to her?

"Hermione… I love you. You are the most important person in my life. I wish for nothing else but to be with you." He was looking deep into her dark hazel eyes. He was close to tears. "It hurts me more than anything to do this but we just can't... if anyone finds out... Voldemort will do anything to get to me. He will try to hurt you. He did the same with Sirius. I don't know if I can bear the idea of something bad happening to you. I'm sure Snape knows you'll be coming with me, he'll probably tell Voldemort about you and Ron. But he thinks you're only my friend. If he knew how special you are to me, it would be too high of a risk… I knew fighting you to not come was pointless… but I had to try. So If you're to go with me, this is the condition we will both have to follow " It destroyed him. He wanted to reverse time. To go back and stop himself the day when he confessed his love to Hermione. This wasn't worth. Her pain wasn't worth it.

"I love you too, Harry. More than anything. And I understand your decision. If it was about your safety, I would have done the same. It's just... why does it hurt so much? Why is it so hard?" she was trying to keep her voice steady but tears were now flowing down her cheeks. Harry wanted to hold her. To kiss her. To once more be able to smell the beautiful scent of her hair. To feel the soft touch of her cheeks on his hand. But he had to be strong. He had to let her go.

"Because it's real… because I love you so much." He needed to say at least that, and it was enough to break him too. Tears formed in his eyes as he continued to look at her… taking in every detail of her beauty.

"It's going to be okay," Harry said. As much as this seemed a very vague thing to say in a time like this. Harry tried as hard as he could to make his voice sound full of hope. He knew it worked because Hermione stopped crying. She gave him a look in which Harry could see nothing. He didn't know what she felt anymore. It was as if the magic connection which formed between them during the months was broken. However, after a while, Harry saw a small grin form on her face. He gave her a deep smile and a warming hug. He knew this was their last intimate moment. He didn't dare try kissing her. He wouldn't be able to bear the emotions. He let go of her as fast as he could. Harry now realised where the familiar scent came from. The smell from Hermione's hair was the very same smell he could feel from the Amortentia potion in Slughorn's potions class.

He wanted to stop living. What was the point of it all? But then he thought to himself. _I have to stop Voldemort. And once I do, I can be with her forever. If she desires the same_. That was it! After all, she was something worth living for... something worth fighting for...


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5_**

Harry was in his room, he just finished taking down all the posters and removing any physical sign of his existence in Number 4 Privet Drive. He didn't want to leave any trace of himself for the death eaters to notice; They were bound to come investigating the house. As he was putting everything important in his rucksack and throwing away anything which he didn't need, he rested his eyes on his desk where only three things remained… these were two framed pictures and the marauder's map. The map was not displaying any ink as the only way Harry could use it would be a spell and he was still underage. He folded the beige parchment neatly and put it in his rucksack. This left two framed pictures laying on his desk. One was of his parents dancing by a fountain in the park on Autumn's day. He looked at their smiling faces and felt a warm feeling cross his chest. In the other picture, he saw himself hugging the most beautiful girl in the world, someone who he missed even more than his parents. It was none other than Hermione Granger. She was smiling up at him. Her face was full of happiness and joy. Harry wished he could see that smile again. He so desperately wanted to go back in time to that moment.

* * *

 _It was a wonderful spring day and he has been dating Hermione for over a week now. They were sitting together by the lake under a tree hand in hand and talking about holiday plans. Since Harry was going to finish his 17th Birthday in July, he would be able to leave the Dursley's and maybe even come live with Hermione and her parents. Harry loved the idea and was very excited to meet Hermione's mum and dad. Then Harry noticed Colin Creevey walking by with his camera and the thought came to him._

 _"Hey, Colin!" He shouted. He let go of Hermione's hand and stood up to walk over to him._

 _"Hey, Harry! Need anything?" He answered._

 _"Yeah, I wanted to ask about your camera… you know how to make moving pictures right?"_

 _"Yeah, I've made a ton of them. I've started making my own ever since my first year!" He answered_

 _"Great! Any chance you could make me one… I… wanted to take a picture with Hermione. Would that be okay?"_

 _"Of course! It'd be a pleasure to make one for you" Colin was ecstatic._

 _"Hermione!" He called over to her._

 _"What is it?"_

 _"Would you like to have a picture with me?"_

 _She smiled, "Of course."_

 _Harry went behind her and put his hands around her middle. They both looked at the camera smiling. Then a blinding flash erupted from the camera followed by a loud 'Pop'._

 _"Great. I'll have the picture ready in about two days. Would you like two copies, one each?"_

 _"Yes, please. Thanks, Colin!" said Harry_

 _As Colin started to walk away, Hermione grabbed Harry by the arm and they both sat down._

 _"That must be the cutest thing you've ever done" Said Hermione_

 _"I just want a picture of you. So that whenever I'm alone, angry or sad, I can just see your beautiful face and feel better" He answered._

 _Hermione smiled and gave him a kiss which he instantly returned._

 _"I love you," She said_

 _"I love you too"._

* * *

Harry heard a loud knock on the door downstairs. He quickly took both pictures out of their frames and carefully placed them in a small zip pocket inside his rucksack. He grabbed Hedwig and went downstairs.

On his way down, he heard another knock and realised that whoever was at the door was clearly impatient. He instantly thought of Mad-Eye Moody. To his surprise, the moment he pulled on the door, it flew open the second it was unlocked. Before he had a clear vision of the person on the doorstep, his face was invaded by a mane of hair. The force on his shoulders made him take a step back and his nose caught a scent of the most wonderful aroma which he knew so well. He realised who was resting on his shoulders and instantly returned the hug.

"I missed you so much, Harry." She whispered in his ear.

Hearing her voice calmed him. It made everything feel as if it was in the right place.

"I missed you more" He whispered back, tightening his grip.

'Missed' didn't even come close to what Harry felt ever since his separation from Hermione in July. There wasn't a single day he spent without thinking about her. Her beautiful face, her deep, passionate, dark Hazel eyes. Her gorgeous shapely figure. Her female assets were much more visible in muggle clothing. It didn't help his situation. Harry couldn't find a way to describe what standing next to her felt like, knowing that he couldn't touch her whenever he wanted. It was endless torture. Which is why moments like these would have to be treasured.

Harry was forced to split up with Hermione last year due to the mission which Dumbledore left them. There was no way that Hermione would let Harry go without her. Besides, Harry needed her. She was by far the brightest witch and Harry knew she would be a great asset. But it pained him to have her along. He knew it would be dangerous and losing her would surely kill him. Splitting up didn't change much he felt for her, of course. Harry was still deeply in love with her. This made the summer an extremely horrible part of his life. Luckily, he was able to keep himself occupied by training. No magical, rather physical.

At this point. Both of them knew that they have already spent too long in each other's arms. Harry only just realised that there were about eleven people waiting outside his house. It was a very awkward feeling. He pulled away from her and for the first time in almost two months, he saw her beautiful face. He didn't want to look away. He was scared that the moment he would, she would disappear forever. He tried to memorise as many details of her face as possible. She was smiling at him, but Harry could see that the smile was broken, it wasn't genuine as if behind the smile lay great sadness.

Harry had to finally look away

"Are you planning on letting us in?" He heard Moody's voice from behind the crowd. Everyone was looking up at the two of them. Standing in the doorway.

Hermione moved forward through the house and carried on towards the living room. She briefly stopped at the end of the hallway and studied the cupboard under the stairs. Harry only told her about it once, and he could still remember the rage which Hermione was radiating towards the Dursleys after she found out. She looked back at him, a sad expression invading her face. Harry waved at them all as they came in, giving a couple hand-shakes. Hagrid gave him a bone-crushing hug, and finally, he saw Ron who he shook hands with and exchanged hugs. He missed Ron too. After all, Ron was going with him to find the Horcruxes. He was grateful to have such amazing friends.

"I hope you packed your bags! The bird is about to leave his nest." Moody informed.

* * *

 _A/N: I'm glad these chapters are quite short. Correcting them can be really challenging at times. Another one should be up soon enough ; )_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6_**

"So, what's the plan?" Harry asked. He felt extremely awkward. Everyone came here to protect him, to escort him out of Privet Drive safely. It didn't make him feel important at all; It made him feel weak.

"We're going to transport you to a hideout on brooms. We cannot use the floo network or normal apparition." Explained Moody.

"Why is that?"

"Using the floo network is too risky. It's being monitored by the ministry and we cannot afford for them to know your whereabouts." Answered Arthur Weasley.

"But I thought the ministry was on our side?" said Harry.

"It was, but it's only a matter of time before you know who will take it over. I've already been noticing a couple of new faces appearing here and there all over the ministry. People I've never seen before suddenly gaining authority. Something is definitely up, and we shouldn't risk using the floo network." Explained Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"And what about apparition? I apparated with Dumbledore last year outside of Hogwarts…" Harry began but Moody was ready with an answer.

"That was Dumbledore, boy. The ministry wouldn't question it back then. However, now that he's gone. If any trace of magic is used near you, the entire Ministry will be all over this place. Including Death Eaters." He said.

"So, the only possible way of Transport is brooms." Added Remus Lupin.

Harry looked up at him and realised that both him and Tonks were holding hands. Lupin realised what Harry was looking at.

"Yes, we ahh… got married recently" He smiled.

Harry looked at Tonks and she too was smiling. Harry was happy to see that they both managed to find love during dark times like these. He glanced at Hermione who was also looking at him. He wondered whether he will ever have the chance to propose to her. He wanted it more than anything; to marry her and live a happy life together. But he couldn't think of it right now, he needed to focus.

"We actually have a little announcement to make. Remus and I… we…"

"There's no time for this!" Moody stopped Tonks. "You can all chit-chat once Harry is safe at the burrow."

"So that's where I'm going? The Burrow?" Harry asked.

"No, first you'll have to reach my parent's house." Said Tonks. "We set up a portkey there which will take you straight to the Burrow." She added.

"We have set up seven different Portkeys at different hideouts," Moody explained. "Each one of them lead to the same place." He glanced at his pocket watch as he said this. "However, if we don't hurry up, the portkeys will expire before we get there. Potter, I will need a bit of your hair." As he said this, He took out a small flask from his inner pocket and opened it. The smell was very familiar. It was a Polyjuice Potion.

Harry realised this was the same flask which Barty Crouch Jr. used to impersonate Moody in Harry's fourth year.

"No… No way!" said Harry

"I told you he wouldn't agree." Said Hermione.

"Hermione, there is no way I can let this happen… all of you, drinking this… turning into me, it's not –

"Harry there is no other way!" Explained Hermione

Harry didn't know what to say.

"There's no time for arguments Potter." Said Moody. "Miss Granger…"

Before Harry could react, he felt a tiny sharp pull at the back of his head.

"Ouch! Hermione, don't do this!" He answered, through gritted teeth.

Hermione reached the flask Moody was holding and dipped the couple of Harry's hairs into the flask. The liquid inside started to bubble and turned into a strong colour of light gold.

Moody shook the flask and handed it to the Weasley twins.

One by one the flask was handed around and everyone started turning. First Fred, then George, Fleur, Mundungus, Ron and finally, Hermione.

It was a very disturbing sight; Seeing the most beautiful person he's ever seen, turn into Harry himself. Harry decided to look away. He felt extremely uncomfortable and exposed. Once everyone has finally transformed, Harry was looking at six identical faces, each being him. Harry was extremely glad that Hermione and Fleur weren't wearing skirts. It didn't make it any less strange to see himself wearing woman's clothing.

"Good. Now I want you all to put these clothes on. Including you, Harry" said Moody and placed a bag full of identical clothes on the floor.

The next part was probably the most humiliating.

All seven of them started to undress and put on new clothes.

"Wow. Harry, when did you find the time to work out?" asked Ron.

Harry noticed that one of him in the right corner was smiling about something. Looking at the clothes which were on the floor, Harry knew it was Hermione. He was trying very hard to not think about what it was that she found so amusing.

Once everyone was dressed and ready to leave. Moody waved the go ahead and they all started leaving the house. Hagrid came up to Harry.

"Harry? Am I speaking to the real one?" he asked.

"Yeah it's me" Harry assured

"I'll be the one taking you!" Said Hagrid. "See, I was the un who brought you here when ya was jus a lil chap sixteen years ago. 'n I thought I should be the un to escort ya out!" He smiled.

"How emotional." Muttered Moody. "Common let's move people! We don't have time!"

Harry took Hedwig out of her cage and allowed her to fly off. He then grabbed his Rucksack and seated himself in the little sidecar which Mr Weasley mounted for Harry.

"Alright. Everyone ready? …Go!" Shouted Moody and they were off.

Harry felt the cold breeze massaging his hair. It was a very pleasant feeling. Reminded him of the good times when he was still at Hogwarts playing Quidditch. Fighting for the Quidditch cup. It seemed like that was decades ago.

But then, suddenly, everything went very quiet.

Hagrid pressed onto the bike's controls and they lifted above the clouds. As soon as they lifted, giant flashes started to blind Harry's eyes. For a second, Harry thought they flew into a bunch of fireworks. But then he realised that they were spells missing his head by inches. He could see death eaters everywhere chasing clones of him on brooms. It was a trap.

* * *

Harry awoke with a start.

"It's ok, dear boy! Rest back down. Everything is fine." Someone told him.

"Who are you?" Harry asked

"My name is Ted Tonks. I am Dora's father. This is her mother, Andromeda." Mr Tonks pointed to a woman with black hair sitting behind him. She looked almost identical to Bellatrix Lestrange. It made Harry nervous.

"Where is everyone?"

"We don't know. I suppose they might already be at the Burrow. There is a portkey for you to use downstairs. However, we recommend that you rest a bit. It won't disappear for a while." Ted assured.

"Where's Hagrid?"

"He's downstairs, I made him a cup of tea. He's waiting for you whenever you're ready."

"It was a trap, Mr Tonks." Explained Harry. "They knew we were going to be there."

As he said this, he saw that Mrs Tonks' face became rather tense and anxious.

"I'm sure she will be fine, Honey," Ted told his wife.

Harry jumped up from the sofa. He felt his entire body ache. _Hermione! I have to see if she's ok!_ He thought.

"Calm down, Harry! You can't be –

"I need to go now, Mr Tonks!" Harry interrupted. He didn't care about anything anymore. He had to see if Hermione is ok. If something happened to her… _No! I can't think about that right now._

"Very well. I'll take you and Hagrid to the Portkey. Follow me." Ted Answered, clearly not liking Harry's idea.

Harry walked better with every step he took. As if blood started to run through his body again.

"Harry! Are you ok?" Hagrid asked.

"I'm fine Hagrid. We have to get going… The Burrow." Harry answered.

Harry was losing his mind. He couldn't structure words anymore. He just wanted to see her. He wanted to know she was ok. That's all that mattered to him right now.

Mr Tonks took them downstairs to the basement where the portkey was. It turned out to be an old hat.

Harry nodded at Mr Tonks as a way of saying thanks. He couldn't speak anymore. His mind was racing. Without further notice. He and Hagrid grabbed the Portkey.

Harry felt himself spinning for what felt like hours. Finally, he landed with a hard drop to the cold grassy floor. He looked up and saw the Burrow. There were four shadowed figures in the background. Harry's vision was blurred until he stood up.

Mrs Weasley, Ginny, Kingsley and Hermione were running towards them. Harry fell to his knees. _She is ok… She is ok… everything is fine._ He thought to himself. His heart slowed down. He caught his breath and stood back up.

The three of them stopped a short distance away from Harry and Hagrid. Hermione kept running. She was going straight at Harry when Kingsley stopped her. "Miss Granger, Wait!" He shouted as he pointed his wand at Harry.

Hermione stopped. "Mr Shacklebolt, what are you doing?" she asked in shock.

"He might be an imposter!" He told her.

"Kingsley, are ye out of yer mind!" Barked Hagrid.

"Miss Granger, ask him a question. Something only the real Harry would know." Kingsley ordered her.

Hermione thought for a while and finally asked "What was the first spell I showed you when we first met?" she asked.

"Oculus Reparo," Harry answered. "You used it to fix my broken glasses."

Hermione smiled and rushed at him. Her hug was so strong it hurt his ribs. But Harry didn't care. He wanted to hold her until the end of the world. She looked like herself again. They were still wearing identical clothes. The hoody was much too big for her. It made her look really cute.

Eventually, they let go of each other.

"Sorry about that, Mr Potter. I had to make sure it was really you. It was a trap. Someone betrayed us." Said Kingsley.

Harry went to greet Mrs Weasley and Ginny with a hug.

"Where's everyone else?" Harry asked

All their faces went flat.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7_**

Harry opened his eyes to a bunch of Orange posters. He knew instantly that he was in Ron's room; His best friend was a huge fan of the Chudley Cannons Quidditch team. Harry sat up and searched for his glasses on the nearby nightstand. He could tell it was early as the house seemed extremely quiet. His memory from last night was slowly coming back to him. One thing he could remember more clearly than anything else was sitting on the couch with Hermione in his arms.

* * *

 _He was drawing circles on her back as she rested on his shoulders. The rest of the group was back safely at The Burrow. Everyone but Mad-Eye Moody and Mundungus Fletcher who according to Bill's story apparated the moment he saw Voldemort. Everyone seemed to make it fine out of the battle except Moody and George. Moody to everyone's shock was killed by Voldemort himself. 'Another person dies for me…' Harry bitterly thought to himself. It was a horrible feeling. Knowing that someone died trying to get him to safety. Everyone was also shaken after seeing George who suffered a major injury to his ear which was mostly gone. 'Another factor added to my guilt collection.' Thought Harry. Everyone around seemed to be suffering but him. He found it unfair that everyone had to endure the pain which he was behind. Hedwig didn't make it alive either. She too sacrificed herself for the safety of Harry. He couldn't bear to think about it. Hedwig was something more than just a friend. She gave Harry hope. She was the only thing that reminded Harry of his true self throughout all those summer holidays at the Dursley's. She reminded him that he was a wizard and that his real home was elsewhere. Now Hedwig was gone. Another innocent life taken. Hermione went through a lot of worry and stress so after finally seeing everyone arrive safely at The Burrow, she collapsed into Harry's arms. Harry was very grateful to be close to her. She looked so peaceful when she slept. Eventually, everyone started to go to bed, apart from Mrs Weasley who refused to leave George's side even for a second. Harry wanted to leave her and her son in peace, so after telling everyone goodnight, he carried Hermione to Percy's old room which was currently unoccupied. As he laid her on the bed, he couldn't help but look at her sleep for a couple moments. She looked so completely innocent… and so beautiful._

 _"I'm sorry… for everything." He whispered as he left the room and closed the door._

* * *

"Good Morning." Said Ron from across the room.

"Morning" Responded Harry.

"Sleep okay?" Ron asked.

"Barely. Couldn't get much after last night."

"Same here. I was getting some weird dreams. There was this one where we all took Polyjuice Potion to turn into you and then we had to fly through this massive battlefield in the sky and death eaters were trying to kill me and… wait…" Ron stopped speaking. He thought for a moment "Bloody hell, that actually happened!"

"Well, you're not the only one who wishes it was a dream." Answered Harry.

They both went silent for a while.

"Oh yeah. Happy birthday, Harry! You turn seventeen today! This means the trace is gone and you can finally do magic outside of school…" Ron added

Harry pulled out his wand and said "Wingardium Leviosa" as his rucksack levitated off the floor and landed on his bed.

"I'm already becoming lazy" He chuckled.

"Yeah having the ability to just cast at everything makes it so much easier. Chores are going to become so simple and quick" Said Ron.

Silence fell in the room again.

Harry couldn't take his mind off Hermione. He kept on reviewing last night through his head. The situation wasn't good; The way he felt about her yesterday. That couldn't happen again. _How can I possibly want to take her along for the world's most dangerous task, if I lose my mind the moment she leaves my sight?_ He asked himself. He needed to distance himself from her while he still had the time. _These feelings I felt last night cannot take place again. How can I be sure that Voldemort is no longer present in my head? What if every time I feel fear or anger he can sense it too?_ ' He asked himself more and more questions until eventually, Ron broke the silence.

"Well, I'm hungry as hell. Wanna go downstairs and see what's for breakfast?" He asked.

"Yeah alright," Harry answered.

They both dressed and dragged themselves down the stairs. Where to Harry's surprise, most of the house was already awake.

The Burrow was very quiet. Everyone was eating. No one said much apart from the usual 'Thank you' and 'Yes, please'. It was an awkward morning. Harry was glancing up at Hermione. He wondered whether she was thinking how she ended up in a bed. He wanted to speak with her so badly; to tell her how much he worried for her last night, to tell her how much she meant to him. But he knew that it couldn't happen again. He would not allow it to happen again. He was practising all Summer. Trying to imagine her next to him. He wanted to be ready for when he met her so that when he did, he would be able to withstand her and ignore his feelings. His attraction to her was not something he was ready for when he met her at Privet Drive last night.

People also seemed to be glancing over at Harry. It seemed as if everyone was waiting for him to make a move. The order has done what Dumbledore wanted them to do; escort Harry to a safe location. Now it was all up to Harry to continue with the task Dumbledore left him.

Harry promised to stay for Bill and Fleur's wedding which he was now grateful for as it would allow him to make a plan of some sorts. He wanted to get started on that straight away. He knew that the longer he waited, the more powerful Voldemort became. Once Harry found out that the Ministry was losing control, he knew it'd be only a matter of time before he'd become a wanted man.

After breakfast, everyone seemed to find themselves a task; Mr Weasley disappeared off to work after saying goodbye to everyone, Mrs Weasley along with Fred and Ginny went off tending to George. This allowed for Harry, Ron and Hermione to head upstairs and discuss their plan for the upcoming days.

"Okay so what's the plan, Harry?" asked Ron as they all sat down.

Just like that, Harry's mind went completely blank.

"I was thinking we… could start with… we need to find out who R.A.B is… once we know… we can start looking for his whereabouts and where he could have hidden the real locket." Harry knew this was a terrible and extremely vague plan, but it seemed to get the conversation started.

"That's lovely and all but we don't actually have a single clue as to who this R.A.B might even be." Said Ron.

"We know one thing." Stated Hermione "We know that he knew Voldemort. The letter is clearly intended for Voldemort to see which means they probably knew each other quite well." She added.

"Ok, saying his name out loud is one thing, but abusing it is another. Can we stop saying it all the time?" Ron moaned.

Harry and Hermione ignored him. "So, do you suppose that we should investigate death eaters who died during Voldemort's time of power?" Harry asked

"I mean… it's a start, right?" She answered. "I think I had a book somewhere…"

Hermione grabbed a small handbag and pushed her entire arm inside. The room was filled with sounds of falling books and papers. After realising the shock on Harry and Ron's faces, she said "I put a shrinking charm on it. I figured it'd be useful for the journey.".

"You're brilliant, Hermione," Said, Harry

She blushed and looked away. After a while of searching, she pulled out a handful of books from the bag and started reading. Ron and Harry didn't have much to do so they grabbed the remaining books near Hermione and sunk into them too; searching for any clue as to who R.A.B could be.

* * *

Time was flying by extremely fast at The Burrow. Before Harry knew it was wedding day. Fleur's family arrived in the morning and helped the Weasley Family set up the wedding tent.

It was only a matter of time before Harry was already dressed in his robes. He was downstairs drinking some pumpkin juice when he saw her, standing at the bottom of the stairs. At first, he thought there was a guest in the house he hasn't noticed come in… but then he realised…

Standing in front of him was the most beautiful, most perfect creation he has ever laid his eyes on. She was wearing a silky blood red dress going down to her kneecaps. On her neck a wonderful maroon necklace which Harry couldn't recognise. Her hair was combed down and it reached lower than usual. Her shapely feminine assets were very appealing to Harry's eyes. She had matching red high heels with light grey thigh-high stockings which seemed to only make her beautifully curved legs all the more attractive. She looked even more stunning than when Harry first saw her during the Yule Ball in his fourth year. He will always regret that he didn't ask her out back then.

She came up to him so gracefully, smiling. When she approached him, she turned around, revealing her naked back to him.

"Could you help me out?" She asked.

Without any further thought, Harry quickly placed down his pumpkin juice and with shaking hands, zipped up her dress gently.

"It seems so out of order; having a celebration like this during dark times like these." She said.

"Well, maybe that's exactly what we need, to shed some light in dark times like these with a celebration founded by love." He answered though he didn't quite know where the words came from. Surely not from his head as the only thing he could focus on was her blinding beauty.

Hermione turned around and looked deep into his eyes. He was looking into hers. It seemed as if they were both having a staring contest; Trying to pierce each other with their stares. There was so much Harry wanted to tell her. So much going through his head. It seemed wrong to keep it all in. Yet, he knew that this moment didn't require anything else but an honest comment on her elegance.

"You are the most beautiful person I have ever seen." He said. She looked pleasantly surprised. "You kill me" He finished, his eyes still trying to look through her hypnotizing stare. She stopped smiling. Her face changed from surprised to a sudden urge of deep desire.

Without having any sense of control over his body, they both leaned into each other and before Harry knew, they were exchanging the most magical kiss that neither of them intended. There seemed to be an aura surrounding them. Once again, like always when they're lips touched; The entire world seemed to stop for Harry. Nothing mattered anymore. All of his primary senses were gone. All but touch and smell. He felt Hermione in her entire form. He was massaging her back and mid-section with both of his hands while she gripped on to his back. Harry was aroused by the fragrance surrounding him… it was as if he was drugged. Everything was spinning in his head. His mind was out of control. Yet he stood perfectly still and relaxed. For the first time in weeks.

Decisively, knowing that this was their final kiss. They separated.

"Harry, I… I know that… we… -

"I wanted it too, Hermione." He assured her.

"I just wanted you to have something to remember me by… I also figured it'd be a good birthday present," said Hermione as she put her arms around him. He returned the hug.

"I love you, Hermione. Nothing will ever change that. When this is all over. If we make it. I want you to know… I will be there for you if you still desire to be with me." He declared

Tears rolled down her alluring cheeks. "Of course, I will. I love you, Harry." She answered.

For the first time in a long while, Harry felt hope return to him. _If there was something or someone to keep hope for, it was Hermione_ He thought, as they stood there for a while, in each other's arms.

They heard a sound of someone coming downstairs and broke apart. Hermione gave him a final smile and left outside to see the final decorations being placed.

Harry's eyes followed her until he was snapped back into reality by another voice.

"Harry, I was just dressing up in my room and I saw someone apparated nearby our house up on the hill. It's too early for it to be guests…" Informed Ron. And so, both he and Harry went outside to alert the others.

After a couple of minutes. None other than Rufus Scrimgeour, the minister of magic, was approaching The Burrow.

"Good day to you all. I hope you are well. I have come to speak with Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger." He said.

The trio all looked at each other with curious faces. "What is it?" Asked Harry.

The minister took out a large sealed letter from his briefcase and said "Albus Dumbledore's will. He left you a few things."


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: This chapter was one of the reasons why I took the story down originally. I hope it's somewhat better now that I've given it some tweaks and changes._

* * *

 ** _Chapter 8_**

Harry didn't understand what any of Dumbledore's items meant. The only gift which seemed remotely useful was the deluminator received by Ron. Other than that, Hermione wasn't quite sure how a children's book would help. Harry analysed the golden snitch for a long time, but nothing happened.

Soon enough, it was time for them to join everyone at the wedding tent.

Harry was looking up at the altar. Bill and Fleur were holding hands and saying their vows. Once they finished, the wizard in front of them waved his wand and a shower of stars fell upon them. Everyone was applauding. Harry glanced over at Hermione whose eyes were full of tears.

He pictured her standing in Fleur's place with a beautiful silver dress. Himself standing next to her in black robes, waiting for the words of confirmation from the wizard in front.

"You may kiss the bride!" The wizard announced as Harry gently grabbed hold of Hermione, lowered her down to his knee and gifted her with a deep kiss.

There were cheers and whistling of the Weasley Twins which brought Harry back to his senses. He was looking back up at the altar which was gone. Instead, there was a table with an enormous white cake with about a hundred candles.

Harry looked over the audience, most of which was starting to find their pairs and begin to dance to the music. Harry could easily spot Hermione wherever she went. It wasn't the blood red dress that gave her away, but the powerful and magnificent glow she seemed to be surrounded by.

Before Harry knew what exactly he was doing, he walked over to her and held out his hand. She smiled at him as she took it. He led her into the open space and gently took hold of her waist. And they were off.

Harry still managed to keep some knowledge of how to dance ever since he was practically forced to do so for the Tri-Wizard Tournament. He never revealed to anyone that Hermione was the one who secretly taught him how to dance. It was a little secret of theirs.

"Harry, I'm impressed. You seemed to have remembered all the moves" She giggled.

"I learned from the best" He answered.

Suddenly, the music changed into a slow and romantic tune. They slowed down and began to pace in a circle not taking each other's eyes off from one another. It was a magical moment.

Harry didn't notice it at first, but he shortly came to realise that some people stopped dancing to admire them. They were the centre of attention. Hermione seemed to also notice this, but she kept smiling and didn't stop pacing with Harry. Once again it seemed that Harry's eyes were playing tricks on him as he could swear that there was some form of an illusion surrounding the two of them. He was about to point it out to Hermione when an unexpected guest came to greet them.

"Herm-Own-Ninny! I'm so happy to see you! Are you okay?" Viktor Krum asked as he stepped up to the two of them.

Harry quickly let go of Hermione's waist and greeted Krum with a handshake. "Great to see you."

"Hi, Viktor!" Exclaimed Hermione, clearly surprised. "I didn't expect to see you here"

"I voz invited by Fleur to ze wedding," he said. "Harry, would you mind if I borrowed her for a quick dance?"

"Not at all, Viktor." Answered Harry. Though of course, he did mind.

Harry knew Hermione was trying to read his face, so he tried his best to look and sound as casual as possible.

"I'm going to look around for a drink, excuse me." He said and left as Krum took Hermione's hand.

Harry was walking around the tent seamlessly, searching for a butterbeer when he saw none other than Elias Doge sitting at a table helping himself to some champagne…

* * *

Harry was shocked to have found out so much about Dumbledore from a complete stranger. It made him question many things. All of a sudden, the man he thought he knew so well seemed like nothing more than just a former headmaster of Hogwarts.

Suddenly, a white ball of light erupted into the tent. It was a Patronus.

"The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming!" A familiar voice told them.

The entire tent went completely silent. The music died down fast enough after that. A hundred or so whispers could be heard erupting everywhere when they turned into screams of terror. Black figures appeared out of thin air and equally black smoke was filling the entire tent. Harry could see green flashes everywhere and people all around him started apparating to safety. Harry could see the order fighting off death eaters. Red and green flashes flying above his head. He was about to join the fight when his eyes focused on a red dress.

"Hermione!" He shouted. She saw him, and they ran towards each other. "Where's Ron?" He asked.

"Over there!" She pointed at Ron who was running towards them too. Before Harry could catch his breath, he was being pulled into a spiral. His lungs were completely empty, and he knew it was a matter of time before he choked to death.

The wind rushed into his face as they appeared in the middle of a crowded street. Hermione was leading them both through the crowds, searching for a place to catch breath and change. As they were nearing the end of the street Harry noticed a couple of drunks outside of an old pub. They both locked onto Hermione. One of them gave a long and horribly high-pitched whistle while the other stood up.

"Hey beautiful, ditch the two losers and come join us. We can show you a good time!" He bellowed.

Something inside Harry split open. He launched himself at the standing drunk and threw his fist at his face with all the strength he had.

The punch landed flat on the drunk's left cheek and made him topple to the ground howling in pain and shock. The other one didn't dare to make a move.

Harry turned away and caught up to Hermione who tried very hard to sound serious. Although Harry could see her appreciative smile.

"Harry! That was completely unnecessary! We really can't afford to bring attention to us right now." She said.

"Sorry." He answered, "I just couldn't stand it."

"It was brilliant mate!" Ron added.

Hermione led them to a back alley where Harry and Ron quickly changed clothes.

There was no need for Hermione to change as her dress looked perfectly normal to wear on a Saturday night in the centre of London.

They entered a small café where they ordered three small cappuccinos. Harry was never a fan of coffee but couldn't resist a hot drink. It was very cold outside, and he gave his jacket to Hermione. He could see her give a shy smile as he put the jacket over her shoulders.

"So, what do you think happened? You reckon Voldemort ordered the kill on Scrimgeour?" Hermione asked

"Who else could it be? Just like dad said; this was bound to happen at some point." Said Ron.

Harry didn't know what to say. He was shaking at the thought of the order fighting off death eaters right outside The Burrow.

Suddenly, two men in pale blue work outfits entered the café shop **.** As they walked up to the counter, Harry could swear that he saw them before. Once he realised who he's just seen. The only thing he could think of was to launch himself at Hermione whom he dragged to the ground, flipping the table on its side, covering all three of them from the spells being thrown at them. Harry checked whether Hermione was ok, once he knew she was, he reached for his wand, trying to empty his mind of all thought. For the first time in his life, it seemed to be very easy. Was it his survival instinct? He thought of the first spell he could… 'STUPEFY!' He thought and cast his wand in the direction of the two men. Luckily enough, the spell hit one of the two right in the forehead.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Shouted Hermione and managed to hit the other one.

They waited a while. Not risking coming out from cover too early until they were perfectly sure that both men were stunned.

They approached the counter which was now destroyed as one of the men was thrown against it.

"Harry, how did you know to duck? Did you recognise them?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I recognised this one" He pointed at the death eater. "Thorfinn Rowle. He was at the astronomy tower."

"This one here is Dolohov. I remember fighting him in the entrance hall." Ron added. "What do we do with them."

Harry gave himself a while to think before making a final decision.

"We'll erase their memory." He informed.

Hermione nodded at both of them, "I know the spell." She turned to the two death eaters and whispered "Obliviate".

Luckily, both Death Eaters were knocked out, which gave them time to leave.

"How the hell did they trace us?" Asked Ron.

"I have no idea… Could it be Harry? Asked Hermione

"Impossible. The trace fades at seventeen." Ron assured. "Alright, next question; Where are we going?"

"Somewhere safe," Harry informed.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter 9_**

"Harry, could you please explain… how exactly is this safe?" Ron asked.

Harry knew that it was risky to come here tonight. The secret keeper of No. 12 Grimmauld Place was Dumbledore. After he died, everyone who was ever told about the place, now knew about its location. This was of ok of course, as the only people to whom Dumbledore revealed the location of the hideout was just The Order of The Phoenix. It made the hideout almost entirely secure. With the only downside being that Severus Snape was also part of the order and knew perfectly well about the location of No. 12. This meant that Harry was taking a very risky move. They were about to either find the Order's headquarters undisturbed or under the surveillance of Death Eaters.

"It's the only place where we can hide and plan our next move without being disturbed or found by anyone apart from the order." Said Harry.

"True" Ron agreed. "Yet it can also be a one-way ticket straight to You-know- who's doorstep." He added.

"You know Ron, I'd really appreciate if you started to use his real name. We're trying to kill him; fearing his name doesn't help anyone." Said Hermione

"I'm telling you, Hermione. Saying his name brings nothing but bad luck." Answered Ron.

"Alright. We've been out here long enough. Let's go see inside." Ordered Harry as they approached No. 12.

* * *

Harry shut the door behind them. Memories started to race in Harry's mind as they proceeded through the corridor.

Suddenly, the dust in front of them rose from the ground and formed into a familiar figure.

"Severus Snape?" Asked Albus Dumbledore.

The dust figure then screamed as if in pain and charged at the three of them.

"We're not Snape!" Shouted Harry at the top of his lungs.

The grey figure of Albus Dumbledore was only inches in front of them when it collapsed at the sound of Harry's voice and rested upon the ground.

"What the bloody hell what that?" Asked Ron in alarm, not daring to move.

"It's a protection charm, set by Moody. I think he made it in case Snape was to come looking for something." Said Hermione. "Homenum Revelio" She pointed her wand at the empty corridor. Nothing happened. "We're alone." She informed.

* * *

Hermione was making her way upstairs. They moved freely around the house; They knew it was safe and no one was here. Hermione assured Ron that the protection left by Moody was good enough to keep Snape out the house. Besides, the moment ANYONE entered the house, the dust figure would raise again mimicking the exact same action is performed when they came in. It would scare anyone off from the place. Hermione knew that they wouldn't spend too much time upstairs; the house was way too big, and they already agreed that they will sleep all together in the living room. It was the best as it made all of them feel safe at night. Hermione was roaming the rooms, searching for blankets and mattresses they could bring downstairs. She was just outside the last room at the end of the corridor and was about to enter it when she remembered- This was the Room in which Harry and Ron slept in their fifth year when the house was still used as headquarters…

* * *

Hermione stepped inside the room to find Harry who was focused, scribbling on a piece of parchment.

"Hey Harry, I was just looking for you… Mrs Weasley is calling us for dinner." She told him.

"I'll be right down. Just going to finish this letter to Cho." He answered.

Hermione suddenly wanted for nothing than to set fire to the piece of parchment which Harry was holding. She was happy that Harry finally found someone he had feelings for. It just hurt her that this person wasn't her. She was quite proud of herself for how she took the news when she found out that they kissed under the mistletoe in the room of requirement. Even if she did cry about it that same night. Harry of all people deserved as much love as he could get. He was brought up being loved by absolutely nobody for the first eleven years of his life and she so desperately wanted him to know that she loved him more than anything. She could never figure out when exactly she started to 'crush' on Harry. But one day she just looked at him, and there it was. That tingling sensation in her stomach. Muggles had a metaphor for it, but Hermione couldn't remember what it was. Something about butterflies.

Eventually, a simple crush became something more. With time. At first, she thought it might've just been 'best friend' kind of love. But she knew it wasn't ever since her fourth year when articles of them being together started to appear. They were written by one of the most manipulative and ignorant people Hermione ever met; Rita Skeeter.

Hermione and Harry always had a good laugh at the stupidity and nonsense that she wrote about them. How she found 'young love'. Though, even Hermione sometimes wondered… Could her and Harry ever be together? It seemed to be a question that bothered her. She noticed how Harry looked at Cho. How he would glance at her every morning at breakfast. How sometimes Cho would return the glance and Harry would become embarrassed. Hermione never showed much sign to Harry that she might've liked him. And yet, she couldn't help but feel jealous that Harry didn't notice her in that way. To him, she was just a school friend who helped him do his homework.

She was hurt. And in the fifth year when Harry came back to the common room, smiling, telling them how he kissed Cho in the room of requirement, she knew she couldn't just break apart in front of him. So, she stood brave and held back her feelings as much as she could. She even got over Harry, she accepted that he would never be hers and she just had to satisfy herself with the fact that at least he was happy.

This was until they broke up. Hermione found out that Harry and Cho fell out because Cho felt that Harry cared more about Hermione than about her. When Hermione found out she was shocked. 'Really?' She thought. 'Cho was jealous of me?' She found it funny at first. Until she heard that they broke up.

It was also inconvenient because she was already trying to get over Harry. She loved him still, but now she was stuck once again. As she started to develop feelings for Ron. She couldn't help but smile every time Ron would complement her whenever she helped him out or how he listened to her with so much focus when she would revise with him for tests. The way Ron would try to catch to every single word she said. It seemed as if there could be something between them. Besides, she knew that it would be only a matter of time before Harry would get back together with Cho or some other girl who looked ten times better than Hermione.

As time went by nothing happened. Harry was still alone and her emotions for Ron kept rising. She felt awful. The day when Lavender threw herself at Ron didn't make it any better. It was so 'out of the blue' she thought. Her and Lavender slept in the same dormitory, and yet she never heard as much of a rumour from any of the girls that Lavender liked Ron. And yet, here they were, snogging wherever they went. Hermione once again felt hurt.

'Maybe there's something wrong with me?' she thought to herself every morning she looked in the mirror. She always thought of herself as an 'average' type of girl; She didn't find herself pretty, but she didn't think she was ugly.

She was angry at Ron. Did he not feel the same way about her? She was so sure something would spark between them. But here he was, always with Lavender. It made Hermione sick. At first, she decided to try and make Ron feel jealous by going out with McLaggen to Slughorn's Christmas party. It didn't work. And she wasted the opportunity of going to the Party with Harry… she wasn't sure about her feeling for him anymore. Harry, however, seemed to find her more interesting than ever before.

They spent a lot more time together. Alone usually. Either in the library or in the common room. They studied together and talked a lot about their Muggle life. Harry was very open with her about everything. He seemed so comfortable talking with her about things that he never told anyone. About how badly he was treated during his childhood. How the Dursleys lied to him about his parents. Hermione was also very happy to share a lot of her own personal memories with him. They seemed to be together almost all the time. Everyone noticed it too. Hermione was always being asked whether she and Harry were together. She told them the truth, that they were just friends. Though she couldn't help but wonder about it herself.

She hated the idea of getting her hopes up about it. She didn't want to hurt again. She didn't want to start caring again and letting her emotions control her. Because Harry could find another girl the next day and she would be heartbroken yet again. She didn't know if she could take it. And so, she distanced herself as much as she could. Even though she couldn't help but notice how Harry became very intimate with her. The way he would always find an excuse to be close to her or a reason to grab and hand. Like that day when they were walking back to the common room.

"Watch out" Harry warned her, "I saw Filch mop the floor earlier. We best watch our step" he said as he grabbed her hand and led her through the corridor.

She found it extremely cute. Yet she didn't want to get her hopes up just yet. Especially after she heard what Romilda Vane was planning.

"Once he takes a bit of my love potion, he'll just throw himself into my arms and by the time it wears off, him and I will be a happy couple." She'd repeat that sentence every day.

Hermione, of course, knew that it was just a matter of time before she would be questioned by Romilda whether she could help her. No one was as close to Harry as Hermione. It made her feel responsible. The day finally came when Romilda came up to Hermione…

"Hey Hermione, I was wondering if we could talk…" She asked

"What is it?"

"Well, as you know… I have a huge crush on Harry and I would love your help to get him close to me. I tried everything I could; Attended Quidditch trials. Invited him over to my table and even missed some lessons so I could fix my makeup whenever I knew he would be nearby. I even hang out in the library these days" She told Hermione.

It made Hermione feel angry. How could you force yourself so much onto a person? If Romilda had any respect for Harry, she would accept that Harry is simply not interested.

"So, I was thinking… could you possibly… slip this into his pumpkin juice today at Dinner?" She revealed a tiny vial which was the shape of a love heart. Hermione instantly knew that the potion was purchased at Fred and George's shop.

"No, sorry Romilda. If Harry isn't interested in you, then I don't think it's right to force him. And I would also want to remind you that I'm a prefect and it's my responsibility to confiscate that off you." She answered.

Romilda's pleasant smile turned into an evil glare.

"Wow, Granger. I thought you could help me out and maybe we could become friends. I would show you how to be a little bit more of a girl. But I guess it's because you like him don't you. And what? You think he's going to like you back? You're something else." She said in a vicious voice.

"Five points from Gryffindor." Said Hermione, "I would like to have the bottle. Unless you want me to take off another five?" She added.

Romilda stared at her for a moment, her eyes full of hate. Then she handed her the bottle and left the dormitory. Leaving Hermione alone.

As soon as she heard the door slam shut, she collapsed on her bed and started to cry. Tears after tears were falling from her cheeks. She couldn't regain control herself.

Hermione thought about staying in the Dormitory all day when she finally decided to clean up her face and leave to the library. Being there always calmed her down, she enjoyed being surrounded by books. It made her feel like she wasn't alone amongst the billions of pages surrounding her and the trillions of words written on them. So much knowledge in one room.

It was only a while before one of the worst days became the best days she ever had. It turned out that Harry did have feelings for her. He revealed this as he kissed her in front of what felt like the entire school. She was shocked when it happened. But quickly decided to empty her mind and enjoy the moment. _It really felt as if all the time in the world just stopped_ she thought to herself. Whenever she kissed Harry it was always different, always a new experience. She could never fully understand how it came around to her dating the boy she loved for so long. But she was happy. She felt complete with him near. She loved his company. She never wanted to leave his side. She always wanted to touch him, to feel his presence. Whether this was playing with his hair or his clothes, even just touching him on the arm or drawing on his back with her fingers. Being with him completed her.

* * *

"Hermione!" Shouted Harry up the stairs, "Did you find anything?"

Hermione snapped back to her senses. _How long have I stood here?_ She wondered.

"Yeah, I found some blankets!" She answered. "I'm coming down now."

They managed to set up quite a nice sleeping area in the centre of the living room. Harry insisted on Hermione taking the couch while he and Ron would sleep on the floor. There wasn't much arguing she could do. Both boys seemed to agree on it.

"Hey, I know I'm a girl but that doesn't mean I need to be treated like I can't take the same type of discomfort" she informed them.

"It's not because you're a girl," Harry explained. "You're the brains of the group and we can't have you tired and feeling uncomfortable"

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Ron added.

Hermione blushed.

"Besides, the floor doesn't even seem that bad," Harry said as he lied down on his sleeping bag.

Hermione didn't think it was fair. But she knew that nothing she said would make them change their mind. She'd be happy to swap with Ron and sleep with Harry on the floor. She'd love to cuddle up with him at night, play with his hair. She knew that Harry was trying to distance himself from her. For the good of both of them. But she couldn't stop herself. She found him so attractive. She loved how much he cared for her. She hated how she looked forward to being with him her whole teenage life, and now when she finally had his heart, she still couldn't act upon her feelings. Because he didn't want to risk her any more than he already has. She wanted to speak with Harry. About the weird things she noticed about him and her. She was sure that most of the time it was just her imagination playing with her. That it must've been the effect of the light in her eyes. But she was sure that sometimes, a sense of an aura would appear over them whenever they exchanged an intimate moment. She was scared to talk about it with Harry, she didn't want him to worry about it right now. Not when there were so many other things to worry about.

"Well I don't know about you people, but I've had a horrible day, and I want it to be behind me now." Announced Ron, as he collapsed on the sleeping bag.

It was only a matter of time before they could hear him snore.

It was the first time Harry and Hermione were so alone. They were always surrounded by people. Always needing to watch out for anybody's eyes. Now It was just them, alone.

"I know what you're thinking, Hermione." He told her "I want the same, I want to sleep with you hugged up next to me. I would want nothing else for the rest of my life… But…"

"I know" She answered.

His expression was full of sadness and regret.

"Well, I'm going to brush my teeth and get to bed." He told her.

"Yeah, alright. I'll do the same."

They brushed their teeth at the sink in silence and walked back to the living room.

As Hermione laid down on the puffy sofa, she saw Harry lower down to her, he considered her lips for a while, before kissing her forehead. He then lied down on his sleeping bag and reached his hand out to her. She grabbed hold of it and after staring into each other's eyes, smiling, they both fell asleep.

* * *

 _A/N: My god… I can't believe how sappy I used to be. So much drama and so many cheesy lines. It's pretty entertaining comparing my writing back then to how it is now. Anyways… next chapter should be up soon enough._


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Hey. Been a while since I posted on this story. I know I stress this point way too much but please be easy on me when it comes to the logic of this story and overall storytelling. The entire story was written in about 2 weeks so there isn't much I can do in terms of improving the way the story is told. I also don't want to change it too much because I have a sense of attachment to it and nostalgia from when I first started to write. Anyhow, I hope those who read enjoy : )_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 10_**

 _Harry was standing at a large gate which opened the moment he came near. It was as if he was expected to arrive. He walked for what felt like miles until he reached a large square mansion. It was about the size of The Great Hall._

 _Harry approached the door and as he was about to knock, the door opened by itself._

 _"Come in…" said a cold and corrupt voice_

 _Harry walked through to a large stone hall which had three staircases. Each leading to a different part of the mansion. He felt as if he had to walk through the one in the middle. As he did so, the place ahead illuminated revealing a huge living room. There was a massive fireplace on the left side of the room and large silver windows on the right. An enormous glass chandelier was hanging from the ceiling. Below It was a hooded figure which appeared to be a person who was kneeling. Harry knew that this person was the reason he came here. He wanted to save them. Suddenly, from a dark corner of the room, Tom Riddle came into Harry's view._

 _He paced around the kneeling person with a look of disgust on his face. His eyes twitched. He turned to Harry and their eyes met. He smiled._

 _"I've been expecting you, Harry Potter." He said_

* * *

"Harry! Wake up, Harry!" Shouted Hermione holding him by the arms, trying to shake him awake.

Harry opened his eyes and saw Hermione's face right in front of him. Her hair was tickling the sides of his cheeks. He was shaking and drenched in sweat. His scar wasn't hurting but he had a painful headache which was slowly leaving him.

"Sorry…" He said. "Nightmare" He explained.

"What was it?" She asked. Ron was standing behind her looking terrified and worried.

"Let him breathe, Hermione." He said as she pulled away from Harry and sat on the couch, looking down at him. Her face was more anxious.

"I… I was at some mansion. It was huge. I entered it and made it in into this room. There was someone kneeling in the middle of it. I couldn't see their face. I couldn't tell who it was." He told them. "And then, Voldemort appeared. He was circling the person until he saw me. That's it" He finished.

Hermione kneeled next to him and rested her hand on his shoulder.

"Harry, you're supposed to block him out, remember?" She said.

"No, but it wasn't the Voldemort we know. It was Tom Riddle. It was him when he still looked normal. He looked young, our age. I think it was just a dream. My scar wasn't hurting. Just my head.

Hermione looked confused but decided to give up on the matter.

"Come on," she grabbed his hand. "You need a shower."

"What time is it?" He asked.

"About five in the morning," Ron told him. "I'll go make us some tea." He told them.

Hermione led Harry upstairs and went with him into the bathroom. She turned on the shower and placed a towel on the toilet seat.

"I'll be right outside," she said.

"You don't have to" Answered Harry "I can manage."

"It's fine. I want to wait for you" She assured him.

Harry tried to be quick with his shower, he didn't want her to wait for him too long. He had a very sudden urge to go outside and ask if she wanted to join him. Something told him she would've done so if he asked her. But he knew he couldn't. _We'll enjoy ourselves, once all this is behind us,_ He told himself.

He left the bathroom a few minutes later, his hair still dripping wet. A towel wrapped around his waist. Revealing his torso.

Hermione wasn't there. He saw that a door nearby was open. He looked inside the room to see Hermione standing in her striped pyjamas. Harry never saw her in pyjamas before until today. It was one size too big for her. _She enjoys oversized outfits,_ He noted to himself.

"Oh, you were quick," she said after noticing him in the doorstep. Her eyes seemed to directly drop to his torso. She was looking at his muscled stomach.

* * *

Harry felt that over the summer, he was going to be as productive as possible. He couldn't leave Privet Drive and he couldn't practise casting spells. This left him with little to do in preparation for when they're going to be out there hunting for Horcruxes.

He decided that if he couldn't improve himself in a wizard way, he will do so in a muggle way. For the first time in his life, he knocked on Dudley's door.

"Come in" He heard.

When he opened the door, he saw Dudley's surprised face. This was the first time Harry ever stepped foot inside Dudley's room. It was full of posters of popular wrestlers and athletes. In the corner of the room, there was a rather large amount of weights and a weightlifting bench which Dudley got for his birthday last year.

Dudley used it quite a lot and was now a huge guy. But instead of chubby, more muscly and built. Still managing to be twice the size of Harry.

"I was wondering if you could lend me some of your weights. I don't have much to do and I've decided to work on my physique over the summer."

Dudley looked very confused and even more surprised at first, but after a moment he said: "Sure, take any of them you'd like".

"Thanks!" Said, Harry. _Wow, it was easier than I expected_ , He thought.

"You know, if you'd like, I… I could do it with you. I mean… I could show you how to properly work out and stuff." Said, Dudley

"Sure, why not," Harry answered.

Over the coming month and a half, he and Dudley did almost nothing but workout together. They didn't talk much as there wasn't all that much that they could relate to. listening to music and helping each other get stronger seemed to be the first thing they both liked doing together. For the first time ever, Dudley felt like a cousin.

As the end of July neared. The day came when Harry was going to be packing, preparing to leave. He woke up in the morning and looked in the mirror to see a very good looking six pack covering his stomach. It wasn't anything special. His biceps and chest weren't the biggest in the world. But shirts felt tighter around his torso and for the first time in his life, he felt good in his body.

* * *

"Oh uhh, Dudley and I did some working out over the summer. I just wanted to do something productive and since I couldn't practice spells…" he explained

She came close to him and reached out her hands towards his chest. Before they made contact, she asked, "May I?".

"Umm, sure… go ahead" He told her. Harry wasn't exactly sure what it was that Hermione found so exciting about his muscles. That was until he realised that Hermione was never intimate with anyone before him. It also reminded him that neither was he. The only girl he ever had an intimate moment with before Hermione, was Cho in his fifth year when he kissed her in the room of requirement. But that was it. Suddenly, he felt quite nervous.

Hermione pressed her hands against his chest and ran them across down to his abs. Her touch felt extremely pleasant on his skin. He couldn't quite describe the feeling. The friction between his chest and her palms felt electric.

She lifted her hands away from his torso as she stepped up to him. They were almost touching bodies when she leaned over to his ear and said, "You forgot to dry your hair." She had a satisfied look on her face and Harry knew that she enjoyed the experience. She walked past him went to the bathroom to take a shower herself.

Harry went downstairs and grabbed Hermione's handbag. He managed to fish out his rucksack. As he did so, something flew out of the bag. It was two photographs. One was of Hermione smiling at the camera with her parents. The other was a magical photograph. Harry knew this as it moved. It was the picture of Harry and Hermione hugging under the tree. Colin made them two copies just like he promised. Harry smiled at the picture and put it back inside the bag. He studied the picture of Hermione's parents for a while. He only had the occasion of meeting them once before at Flourish and Blotts back in his second year and he didn't even get the chance to introduce himself.

Her father had light brown hair just like her. He had deep blue eyes. Her mother had dark hair and Dark Hazel eyes just like Hermione. He put the picture back inside the bag.

He dressed into any of his clothes he could find. He was pleased to see that Hermione packed clothes which she thought he liked best and even more pleased to see she was right. She packed his favourited hoodies which he wore all the time and comfortable jeans as well as a pair of trainers.

"Satisfied with the wardrobe I picked for you?" She asked

She was standing in front of him with a dressing gown on. Her hair was still wet and dripping water onto the floor.

"Very." He answered, admiring her simple and yet so magnificent beauty. She was beautiful even straight from the shower. Harry found himself to believe that Hermione could make herself look beautiful no matter the circumstances. Or maybe it was just in his mind. Maybe the beauty he saw yesterday at The Burrow threw some form of spell over him. He admired her perfection more than ever before.

"Harry… I'm sorry about what happened upstairs. I know we're trying to keep it on neutral ground. I'm just so –

Harry pressed his finger to her lips. He lowered his head slightly and kissed her on the cheek. He closed in near her ear and whispered "You forgot to dry your hair" as he left the room and headed towards the kitchen.

He didn't know what it was they were doing. It was as if they were teasing themselves back and forth. Was this their way of flirting? 'Whatever it is… it has to stop' thought, Harry. But he just couldn't control himself. Whenever he was near her he could feel his heartbeat start racing. As if something exciting was about to happen. She had such a crazy effect on him and he didn't know what it was. He desired her. And whatever, he did. He knew he couldn't stop it. No matter how hard he tried. But he had to try anyway. It was either that or giving up and allowing his emotions to take the better of him. And he couldn't allow for that. He couldn't risk allowing Voldemort to discover these emotions. He knew that if he did, Voldemort was bound to try and look inside his head. Dumbledore assured him that Harry removed Voldemort from his subconscious by thinking about love and friendship. This drove Voldemort away as the emotions were too powerful for him. But how could Dumbledore be so sure that it was permanent? What if Voldemort decided to reach into Harry's mind right now. What if he found out about Harry's feelings towards Hermione. She would become an even bigger target. Because then, Voldemort would know that hurting her would kill Harry.

"You alright, Harry?" Ron asked.

"I'm fine."

"So, what do we do now?" He asked

"I don't know yet. I need to think. We're going to have a look around the house after breakfast. Maybe we'll find something useful." Said, Harry.

"Yeah, I doubt that. That coward, Mundungus wiped this house clean. If there was anything valuable. It's gone now." Answered Ron

Harry didn't know what to say to this. He didn't know what to do at all. He kept thinking about the locket. 'R.A.B' he thought 'who are you?

Breakfast was quiet. They were very hungry, and they were focused on their food; None of them ate anything since the morning of The Wedding. Hermione was reading a book. She loved doing it; reading a book and eating at the same time. Harry noticed she didn't touch her orange juice.

"Not a fan of orange juice?" He asked

"Not really" she smiled. "I never like it as a child. When I attended Primary school, the dinner lady –

"What's a primary school?" asked Ron.

"It's a school for muggle children. You go there when you're five and leave when you're eleven." Harry explained and looked back at Hermione, "Continue…"

"The dinner lady at my school always forced me to drink it. She said that oranges are very healthy, and all children should drink them. I made a deal with one of my friends; she would always buy apple juice and I would get orange juice. When at the lunch table, we would swap. This way I was never bothered by the dinner lady again." She finished

"Primary schools are weird" Said Ron, as they all laughed.

Harry loved finding stuff out about her. She was like an infinite book which he could always find out a new story from. They talked a lot about childhood when they were back at Hogwarts. Harry missed those days. At first, he would always enjoy them as it gave him an excuse to look at her; to stare into her deep beautiful eyes and enjoy all the enticing details of her cute face. But with time, he also realised that all her stories are filled with exciting events and experiences. These were things that Harry didn't really have in his childhood until the day he met Hagrid. He missed Hagrid. It would be about now when Hagrid would leave his hut and head to his garden to feed Buckbeak. Or maybe to get some interesting yet deadly creatures ready for his next lesson. Harry missed Hogwarts. Although he was inside his house, he felt homesick. Hogwarts was the house he came back to every year for six years of his life. The only thing that kept him happy was that at least he had two of his greatest friends with him. One being the most important person in his life. The other being his closest mate with whom he could share anything knowing that he would receive help and guidance in return. Even in dark times like these, he could still appreciate the good things in life. Things that kept him going,

"Harry are you there?" Asked Ron

"Yes, why?"

"Mate, you looked like you were floating in space or something..." He said.

Harry grabbed hold of Hermione and Ron by their shoulders and pulled them into a tight hug. He realised it must've been quite awkward for a moment, so he spoke…

"I'm happy to have you here. I'm happy you're with me." He smiled. "I could never dream for any better friends than you two. I love you both."

"Bloody hell, is he going mental?" Ron asked Hermione

The Kitchen was once again filled with laughter.

* * *

Harry was roaming the upstairs when he reached the final two rooms into which he never stepped inside before. One of them belonged to Sirius. Harry pulled the door handle, but as he predicted, it was locked shut. Harry reached for his wand and thought 'Alohomora' in his head. He heard the lock click open. Once again, he pulled the door handle and opened the door. He stepped into a room which was very unlike the rest of the house. The walls were filled with Gryffindor posters and pictures of girls in bikinis. Harry thought it was rather brave of his godfather to have posters of this sort on his wall. He noticed in the corner of the room, near the bed, there was a huge photograph of four young teenage boys. He instantly recognised one as his father. This gave him a clear idea of who the rest of them were; Sirius, Remus and Peter Pettigrew. Harry tried to remove the photograph from the wall but couldn't. It seemed Sirius stuck the photographs using a permanent sticking charm. It was probably so that the rest of his family couldn't remove them. On his desk, there was a bunch of papers, mostly regarding school homework and drawings. One looked much newer and Harry recognised it as a letter. He picked it up along with a photograph. The photograph showed a very young child flying a couple feet off the ground on a small toy broom. Excitement built up in Harry's chest as he laid his eyes on the letter who was written by none other than his mother…

 **\- The letter is identical to the canon.**

 _Dear Padfoot,_

 _Thank you, thank you, for Harry's birthday present! It was his favourite by far. One year old and already zooming along on a toy broomstick, he looked so pleased with himself, I'm enclosing a picture so you can see. You know it only rises about two feet off the ground, but he nearly killed the cat and he smashed a horrible vase Petunia sent me for Christmas (no complaints there). Of course, James thought it was funny, says he's going to be a great Quidditch player, but we've had to pack away all the ornaments and make sure we don't take our eyes off him when he gets going._

 _We had a very quiet birthday tea, just us and old Bathilda, who has always been sweet to us, and who dotes on Harry. We were so sorry you couldn't come, but the Order's got to come first, and Harry's not old enough to know it's his birthday anyway! James is getting a bit frustrated shut up here, he tries not to show it but I can tell - also, Dumbledore's still got his Invisibility Cloak, so no chance of little excursions. If you could visit, it would cheer him up so much. Wormy was here last weekend, I thought he seemed down, but that was probably the news about the McKinnons; I cried all evening when I heard._

 _Lots of Love,_

 _Lilly_

He re-read the letter a couple of times before finally stopping to think. This was the raw evidence to show that Lilly Potter and James Potter were once alive just as he is now. They were real, and they loved him. The letter was full of his mother's love, of her happiness.

A tear rolled down his cheek. As this happened, Hermione walked into the room.

"Harry!" she said in excitement "have you seen the –

She noticed the tear on his cheek.

"What happened?"

Harry held out the letter with the photograph. She took hold of the letter and read it, smiling and glancing at Harry a couple of times. When she finished it, she focused on the photograph, at the sight of it she smiled in awe, comparing the infant Harry from the picture to the one standing in front of her.

Before Harry knew she was holding him in his arms. Embracing him with the love which he always felt whenever they made contact.

"You write your G's in the same way," said Hermione, smiling.

Harry glanced at the letter, then back at her. She was right. Hermione must've remembered Harry's writing from all the times she marked his homework.

"Did you make all this mess?" She asked him.

"Of course not." He told her

"I thought so, I checked all the other rooms up here already, they all look disturbed." Suddenly she looked like she remembered something important "Harry, did you look at the door opposite this room?" She asked, grabbing his hand and leading him outside to the empty corridor.

"No, I was going to check it out after this one" He answered.

"Look!" She pointed at the door

The door looked the same as all the other apart from a faded sign at the top. It said, 'REGULUS BLACK.' And underneath 'DO NOT ENTER.'

"So, this room belonged to Sirius's brother" Pointed out Harry. "What's so special about it?" He asked.

"Harry, don't you remember? Sirius' father was called Arcturus!" She exclaimed. Hermione always got very passionate when trying to explain something which always made it a bit more difficult to understand. But Harry was used to it; He and Ron endured this whenever Hermione would come back from the library. "Regulus Arcturus Black! R.A.B!" she finished.

"Hermione…" Harry connected the dots and after catching up with her, "You're a genius!" he told her. "Ron! Ron come upstairs! Quickly!" He called.

"What is it?" They heard him ask as he climbed the stairs.

"We found R.A.B" Harry informed

"No way!"

"Right here" Harry pointed at the door.

* * *

After searching the room for over three hours, they didn't manage to find anything significant. Defeated and angry, they gave up and went downstairs.

"What a joke!" Ron bellowed as they entered the Kitchen. "So, what does this mean? Do you think he destroyed the Horcrux?" Ron asked.

"Beats me" answered Harry.

"Wait… what about Kreacher? He was here when Regulus lived in this house. Maybe he might know something." Said Hermione

"Kreacher would rather see me choke on my own saliva than talk with me about his old masters." Muttered Harry. Kreacher hated him just like he hates Sirius. He considered them both Blood traitors who brought disgrace to the family of Black.

"Harry, you are his master. He will listen to you and follow your orders. I'm sure he will." She pressed on.

"It's worth a try" added Ron.

"I guess you're right." Said, Harry. "Kreacher?" he said aloud and waited.

Suddenly, with a loud pop, Kreacher appeared in the Kitchen.

"What can I do for you, Master Harry?" the elf asked.


End file.
